Small Problems
by RandomFanficTyper
Summary: Our story starts off with Steven bored with nobody else at the Gems Headquarters. What will he do? Tune in to find out. Ratings T for the little Amethyst-X-Steven bit. Enjoy.
1. Midnight Snack

_**hey guys, sorry I haven't wrote a story yet, and the one I DID write I removed because it was just getting stale and boring for some of the viewers. Hopefully, this one won't bore any of you TO much. Please let me know what you think, as I am interested in ALL feedback, including hate mail and critique. If I need to improve ANYTHING, do not hesitate to let me know. I apologize in advance if this sucks biscuits. Thank you, and enjoy!**_  
_

In the dead of nightfall, all that could be heard was the light pitter patter of rain droplets hitting the windowsill. The young stout child looked out the window with a hefty sigh, being the only one at the Gems Headquarters at the time, since all the other gems went on a secret mission they couldn't tell him about, and what REALLY blew is that Pearl told him it was to risky to go with them. Letting out another sigh, the boy, Steven, turned to see the now fixed TV. Set, remembering how long it took to repair after his own mishap with the gem power. Nonetheless, he scanned the room, searching for something to take his mind off the depressing emptiness of the still room. _"Hmmm...there has to be SOMETHING around here to do..."_ Steven begun walking towards the kitchen, figuring he may as well make a snack on the late night.

Upon entering the kitchen, the short child looked up at the digital green L.E.D. clock displayed upon the wall. The clock read '12:00 AM'. "Aw man, the others would be all over me if they caught me up THIS late." Steven said, shrugging, then making his way to the fridge, which was open a crack, letting a dimmed light into the darkness of the kitchen and begun to look through the fridge, Remanent of egg was still in the fridge from the egg Amethyst just *HAD TO* bring back from an adventure the other gems did without Steven.

Still searching, Steven then would bring out some contents and just basically piled them on the counter, dropping a jar of jam on the floor, causing it to smash. "_Whaa!_" Steven bellowed, accidentally poking his bare foot with a piece of shattered glass. Quickly pulling out the little piece of glass, he looked down to see the shattered red jam-and-glass on the floor. It made him shiver, as it resembled a blood splatter. Grabbing a vacuum, he quickly sucked up all the Remanent of the jam splatter before he had anymore disturbing thoughts, then placed the vacuum to the side.

Resuming his late night snack-making, Steven grabbed a fistful of assorted sweets I.E. Candy, Chocolate, lollypops, cookies etc. And tossed them into a mixing bowl, then scooped 3 scoops of vanilla ice cream, 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream, and 1 scoop of strawberry ice cream, while drenching it in whipped cream, smothering it in chocolate sauce, then here comes the strawberry syrup, lightly streamed across it in the shape of a cat face, sprinkled with jimmies (sprinkles) and popcorn. FINALLY, here comes the fun part; the boy grasped a cherry in one hand, and a strawberry in the other. He held both between his fingers, and levitated them above the sugar-filled delight in the bowl. Very precisely, he's lightly press both pieces of fruit into the top of the sugar mound of sweets.

"This is going to be the BEST MIDNIGHT SNACK EVER!" Steven then picked up a spoon, and the bowl of sweets, and walked towards the living room.

Once at current destination, the boy sat in a chair, placing the bowl on the table, Steven then looked at the bowl, then at the TV, which was making white noise, not picking up a signal. "Ya know, I don't really want this anymore." Steven said, getting up from his chair, then walked towards his 'room' only to trip on one of the steps, falling down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a thud. Seeing stars, Steven passed out cold.

-_  
_**Thank you for rearing this far. Please give me feedback, as I am interested in all criticism. Sorry if it seemed a little out of place, I'll make more once I get around to it. For now, time to part. Peace!**_


	2. The Nightmare

Nightmare

The world seemed dark, as the child laying on the hard,cold floor could see nothing but darkness, before passing out from bashin his head on the last step before collapsing on the floor. He could hear nothing but the faint voices of his friends, believing it was only his own mind, having slipped into the dream world.*

The sky was orange, the trees shaped like lollipops, gumdrops rained from the sky as candy corn stocks sprouted up before he could even think, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "Wow, this is awesome!" The boy exclaimed, grabbing a black licorice vine that swinged down, and swinged across a stream that was purple. The smell of grape was strong. Landing on his feet, Steven then walked over to a large palm tree-themed candy cane, giving it a tug and yanking it from the ground, and twirled it around in the air, before accidentally dropping it into a stream of purple, grape-scented runoff, the liquid traveling it elsewhere downstream.

The boy then shrugged it off and begun digging a hole, the ground smelling of chocolate, shoving some of the coacoa-fragrented substance into his mouth, chewing with delight, before spitting it out. Skipping elsewhere, Steven then ran up a giant red apple, defying gravity by running up a 90 digree angle, then ran up the stem, and preforming a backflip into the air, only not to land, but to actually continue floating upwards. Steven panicked at first, whailing, then instead deciding to go with the flow

"This isn't so...BAAAAD!" Suddenly, he begun to drop, but not back into the candy land themed area he was previously in, but instead into a black abyss, hearing nothing but dark and sinister laughter emerge from nothingless, falling into an seemingly endless dark pit, whailing and squirming all his limbs, helplessly falling, "Aaah! No, Whaaa, Stoooooooop!" The screaming, frightened kid yelled, but to no avail. "Ahh, help me! Amethyst! Pearl! Garnet! Dad! Anyone! Heeelp!"

Steven fell for, what seemed like years, until a brownish, land-like flooring came into view. It looked like dirt terrain. Steven grinned upon finally seeing land upon falling for such a long time, however, the happiness was short-lived, as the child noticed how fast he was falling, and begun crying "No! Please, I don't want it to end like this! Please!" He was falling face-first. It was going to be to late, as the ground came closer, and closer, and closer...

*WHACK!*

*SPLASH!*

"Ahh!" Steven shouted,as his eyes shot open, jolting up from where he layed, only to cough and shiver upon getting, what appeared to be cold liquid splashed on him, looking up to see three others standing over him. Noticing who they are, Steven sighed in releaf "Steven! Thank goodness you're alright!" Said the pale-skinned, absurdly skinny female, Pearl, embracing the boy in a tight hug. "Oh, hey everyone..." Said Steven, returning the embrace, looking up at the staircase "What happened?" One replied,"You fell down the stairs." Steven turned to see a tall, hour-glass shaped, dark-skinned female, Garnet, Who pointed to the staircase. Scratching his head, looking back to the staircase. "Yeah, you must have tripped and fell pretty hard there. You wouldn't wake up so I had to GET you to wake up." Steven turned to see the purple-skinned, shorter, stockier female, Amethyst. Pearl then glared at Amethyst and replied, "I told her that there was a better, more efficient way of waking you up." She then shrugged. "He was having a nightmare! We HAD to wake him up!" Pearl rolled her eyes, and stood Steven up, who then wobbled a little, almost falling back down again. "Thanks, guys." Steven smiled, standing up straight, regaining his balance."I was having the weirdest dream!It all started-" Steven was interrupted by a faint rumbling sound. "I guess you haven't eaten today, huh?" Said Amethyst, looking as Steven, who shook his head, as it was true. The only thing he ate all day was some Crunchy-o's the morning before. "We better get you fed. Then you can tell us more about that weird dream you had!" Said an anxious Amethyst, lifting him up, carrying him to the kitchen, the others following suit.


	3. Breakfast Time Romance

Breakfast Time Romance -

Steven was standing over the counter, eagerly awaiting his food. "It isn't done yet, Steven." Said Pearl, Steven pouted to this and waited patiently. "Oh, come on. I've been waiting forever!" "It will be ready in a moment." Garnet simply stated. He then pursed his lips and sat on the floor, causing Amethyst to trip over him, spilling a whole container of milk on the floor, blushing in embarrassment. "Oops!" Pearl sighed, "I'll get it." She said, as she struggled to help Amethyst up, sighing in relief after achieving such goal. "Don't worry, I'll help." Steven said, lifting himself up, and grabbing a rag. "Afterall, I DID cause the mess." Steven said, starting over the spill, then slipped. "Steven! Are you ok?" Pearl said, extending her hand to the fallen kid, who roughly took it, picking himself up, nearly pulling her down with him midway. "I'm fine...I think." Steven said, feeling a sore lump on the back of his head, wincing in pain. "Oh dear. Let me get you some ice." Pearl said, rushing over to the freezer. "Don't worry about it, Steven. I AM capable, you know." Amethyst said, chuckling a little, grabbing the rag Steven had chucked on accident and begun to wipe up the white liquid. "Ah...Okay then, Amethyst..." Steven said, sitting on a nearby stool, holding his aching head. Pearl returned with a bag of ice, to which Steven took, applying the cold to the back of his head, feeling the swelling go down a little. "Thanks..." Steven said sheepishly. Pearl then frowned, looking at Steven. "Are you sure you're okay? You DID fall pretty hard...Twice, mind you." Steven then looked up sheepishly, and gave a shakey thumb's up, slurring a little bit of gibberish, causing pearl's expression to worsen.

Amethyst walked up to Pearl, who whispered to her, "Keep an eye on him, please." Amethyst nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Steven, who slurred some more. "Hey, you alright there?" Sheven loosely nodded. Amethyst then scratched the top of her head, picking up the ice bag Steven dropped, placing it on the back of his head where the lump was, causing him to jolt up, "I'm okay!" Steven bellowed, causing everyone to look at him. He blinked, then blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry..." He said, everyone resumed what they were doing. Amethyst then placed her arm around Steven, frowning a little. "Are you absolutely sure?" She said, concerned for Steven. Steven shrugged, "It's all good, dood." he smiled, and then hugged Amethyst "Thank you for caring..." Amethyst returned the smile, hugging back "Anything for you, little dude." She giggled, causing Steven to blush once again.

Some chitter-chatter later, Steven's long-waited breakfast was served to him by Garnet, simply putting the plate down without any words. Steven and Amethyst looked at the meal. It was four fluffy pancakes stacked on top of eachother, with MOUNDS of syrup and sprinkled with chocolate bits, topped with marshmallows, and whipped cream, then sprinkles and a strawberry on top. They both looked at it, eager to get at it. "We'll be right back." Said Pearl, who walked with Garnet. "I am entrusting you two to watch the headquarters while we're gone. Can you two do that?" Pearl said, looking at the two while raising a brow at them. "Oh, sure. It's in the baaaaaag." Steven and Amethyst said, turning their heads to Pearl, shrugging. Pearl could only sigh, "Alrighty then...We'll be back in a bit. Try not to make TO MUCH of a mess this time." With that, the two left, leaving the two alone.

After about 10 minutes, the two were still staring at the meal in front of them, then looked at each other in the eyes, blushing, turning their heads away from eachother in embarrassment. "Hey...Amethyst?" She looked at him, who looked back at her, "Would you...like to share this with me?" Steven asked, shyly. The purple-skinned, albino haired female paused for a moment, and thought. Then she smiled at him and nodded, "Sure. Let's dig in." She said, as she smiled. They both then picked up a fork and begun to tenderly eat the syrupy-morsels, one bite after another bite, savoring the sugary goodness in every mouthful of gooeyness. They continued this for about 25 minutes, only stopping inbetween to glance at eachother every once in a while, and to drink off of a beverage they decided to share.

At about 3/4 of the way through, the whipped cream begun to seap sideways, causing the strawberry on top to topple over, into a pool of syrup. They both looked at the strawberry, deciding to save it for last, resuming the eating.

Another 10 minutes passed, and all that was left was 2 bites, a wallop of whipped cream, and the now syrup-coated strawberry. Eyeing the two bites, they took it into their forks, and paused, only to look at each other, locking eyes. Amethyst's eyes were so pretty that morning...It was just the way they glistened, the way the morning sun reflected off of them...They were hypnotizing.

His arm then rose,hers did to. They brung eachother's forks up to one another's mouth with the last bites of syrupy goodness on them. As if on command, they both clamped down on eachother's forks, savoring the last bite like it was truly the last they'll ever get. All of a sudden, Steven's belly begun to glow. His crystal was glowing dimly, as was Amethyst's closing their eyes. As if commanded, Steven picked up the strawberry gingerly, dunking it in more syrup and whipped cream, plus sprinkles, and turned it until fully coated. He then brung his face closer to Amethyst's and placed the strawberry between his lips, and brung his face even closer to Amethyst's. The closer they got, the more their gems glowed, as if knowing, they both creaked open their eyes, and grinned lightly, their lips touching either side of the strawberry, licking it ever so, bringing their lips together at last, sharing the sugar-coated fruit in their mouths.

Then, their gems begun to glow brighter and brighter, engulfing the whole room in glowy light. Swirling around the fruit, Steven could feel his male hormones spike up, biting down on the red fruit, swallowing his half whole, Amethyst did the same, pushing his tongue into her mouth, as she then responded in an embrace, wrapping her arms around him, they both appeared to levitate, as a bright white light blinded the entire room.

*FLASH!*

Just like that, they were outside, as the morning begun to pass. Nobody was around. Steven's testosterone skyrocketed, tilting his head to get more leverage. They both broke away from each other, a thin line of saliva trailed to each other's mouth. "That was...Different." Steven said, looking into her eyes, "But awesome!" Steven then looked down, "But what is this feeling I feel in my tummy? And why do I feel like something sprang up in my pants!?" Steven said, looking worried. Amethyst could only chuckle, as she replied, "That weird feeling in your stomach is called "Butterflies." And the reason you feel like something sprang up in your pants, is because something DID spring up in your pants. In other words, your excited to see me." She giggled a little.

Steven cocked his head to the side, a little confused to the freshly discovored hormones he just experianced. "Excited? I get excited all the time, and this never happens..." Amethyst smiled and patted Steven on the head, "Trust me...If I tried to explain it, we'd be here all day and night. Let's head back." She smiled, extending her hand to Steven, who firmly grasped it in his hand. "Okay, Amethyst." He said, unsure what to do with his Small Problems.

"Amethyst?" Steven said, while walking with her. She looked down, and tilted her head, "Yeah?" "...It's very awkward to walk like this..." Amethyst smiled, "Come here, you." She laughed, then picked up Steven, holding him in her arms, cradling him, while she walked back towards the Crystal HQ.

"We'll have to take care of your...Small Problems...When we get back."

Steven then looked back up to her, and frowned, looking at the bulge in his pants "Little...?"

_**~FIN~**_

**_(Author's Note: Yes, I know what you're all thinking. "HE PUT MUSHY STUFF AT THE END BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" Well, that's why I had to change the ratings. Anyways, I hope this makes up for my procrastination, and I also hope you enjoyed. Bye bye for now!)_**


End file.
